Don't Scratch
by ImAFan73
Summary: A certain someone has the Chickenpox and is being a little difficult.


**Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this! This little one shot/drabble is just so random but fluffy. I am so rusty at writing but I thought I would give it a shot. I haven't quite found my mojo but I'm working on it. I've recently hopped aboard the Richonne train and they have provided plenty of inspiration.**

"Don't scratch."

"I can't help it."

"Well I don't want you to have scars all over your face. I'm the one that has to look at you for the rest of my life."

"You're so kind honey," Rick rolled his eyes as Michonne placed a tray on his lap.

"I'm kidding...but you do know how much I love your pretty face," Michonne smirked as she joined him on the queen sized bed. "Lunch is served."

"Thanks," Rick replied as he eyed the soup, grilled cheese sandwich and glass of orange juice. He scratched his chin before speaking, "This is chicken noodle, I wanted tomato."

"Sorry we're out of tomato," Michonne replied, "but you like chicken noodle too."

"Not as much as I like tomato soup," Rick frowned but picked up on the spoon. He wasn't going to let the soup go to waste; he was absolutely starving since his hearty appetite had come back. Most days he wasn't able to keep anything down but crackers and water.

"You're still so hot," Michonne was worried after she placed the palm of her hand on her husband's warm, clammy forehead.

"So I've been told," Rick chuckled, wriggling his eyebrows in his wife's direction. "How hot do you think I am?"

Michonne couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Be serious, I don't think your fever is coming down. I should probably get you some more Tylenol."

Rick reached for her hand, "Stay for a little while. I'm okay, aside from the itching and the..."

"The annoying of the wife," Michonne interrupted him.

"That too. I'm not that bad of a patient am I?" Rick questioned, sincerity in his voice. He didn't want to be too much of a burden on his wife. First the kids were sick and now him, Michonne had a lot on her plate at the moment. Not to mention, neither of them had been to work in a while but the community was still flourishing.

Michonne smiled, revealing her pearly whites. "Not too bad. I actually think you were worse when you had the flu last year."

"You didn't give me massages and oatmeal baths when I had the flu," Rick reminded her. "I should get the chickenpox more often," He joked.

"You do know that you can only get them once, don't you?"

Rick nodded, of course he knew but it was fun to play with her, "A guy can dream, can't he?"

"You're the only person that I know that enjoys being sick."

"I don't enjoy being sick, it sucks. It's just nice to have a little break but I hate that you have to take care of me."

"I kind of like taking care of you. And this is probably the most time we've spent together in months," Michonne leaned into him. "Plus, I kind of enjoy the oatmeal baths myself."

"Is that so?" Michonne nodded as she ran her hands through his matted curly brown hair. "Maybe when I get better, we should start a weekly bath night."

"Ooo, I like that idea. You know I still have all those candles from..."

"Mommy!" A loud voice and a head full of light brown hair torpedoed into the room.

"Slow down, Judy," Michonne stopped the four and a half year old in her tracks.

"Mommy, Cam's crying," Judith lightly tugged on her mother's red sweater, making sure that she had her full attention.

Michonne groaned, looking to the clock on the nightstand "He only slept for thirty minutes."

"He might go back to sleep," Rick suggested before biting into his grilled cheese sandwich but he knew that once the baby was up, it was a nightmare to put him back to sleep.

"Daddy, can I have some?" Judith took it upon herself to climb onto her parent's big bed, squeezing her way in between them.

"You just ate lunch, missy," Michonne glared at her daughter who didn't seem to notice. Michonne stood quickly as she heard her son's cries from down the hall. "Daddy needs to eat to feel better, just like you last week. He needs to regain his strength. I'm going to check on Cameron, you two behave."

"We'll be here," Rick winked as he handed his little girl, half of his sandwich.

Michonne rolled her eyes as she walked out of their bedroom. Rick always gave into their kids and if she were honest with herself, she would admit she did as well. But what really irritated her at the moment was that now she was going to have to fix her husband something else to eat. He really was the worst patient and she couldn't wait until his chickenpox were gone.


End file.
